


Slytherin or Gryffindor?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References, Play Fighting, Reader-Insert, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Slytherin or Gryffindor?

This is what they’re relationship had come to.

Throwing shampoo at each other in the shower.

“Why are we having this fight again?” Y/N yelled as she attempted to get the suds out of her hair. “It’s getting old.”

Spencer glared from the opposite end of the shower as the soap ran down his body. “We will have this fight on and off for the rest of our lives because you’re wrong.”

“I am not wrong!”

For two years, this had been their one ongoing argument. Did Harry Potter actually belong in Slytherin?

Y/N - Yes.

Spencer - No.

The water was so hot in looked like she was radiating steam. Or maybe that was because this argument always got her heated. “Harry belonged in Slytherin.”

“Harry belonged in Gryffindor,” Spencer retorted flatly.

She could tell in the strain in his voice that Spencer was really trying to control himself from going off the deep end during this argument. “Okay, I’ve come backed by more reasons why I’m right.”

Spencer snickered derisively. “You go right ahead. I’ll listen. Still wrong though.”

It’s a good thing he was really cute and otherwise an amazing human being, because this…this was infuriating. “Okay, reason one, jackass,” she started. Spencer took a lump of suds from his hair and threw it at her face, laughing as they slid down her face slowly - like a cartoon. “One, he speaks parseltongue. Snake language. Snakes are the animal of Slytherin house. Reason two, Slytherin house’s main trait is ambition while Gryffindor’s is courageous. Now of course Harry is brave, but he’s more ambitious than brave. He’s ambitious when he’s alone. He wants to kill Voldemort. He wants to avenge his parents. He’s brave when he’s backed by others. Reason three, he has a and I quote ‘certain disregard for the rules.’ A trait of Slytherins!”

God, she could go on and on, and she was going to, but then Spencer cut in. “But the Sorting Hat is never wrong!” 

There was a distinct possibility she would kill him. Either that or the neighbors would call the landlord on them. “Spence,” she exclaimed. “The majority of the evidence points to the fact that JK Rowling wanted him to be a Slytherin but she had to make him a Gryffindor because he was the hero.”

“I need more to go on,” Spencer said exasperatedly. 

Handing Spencer the conditioner, Y/N continued on with her lengthy reasoning. “He’s cunning. He has an ego. Then there are more subtle reasons like the fact that JK Rowling wrote him to have green eyes.”

“But the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor!” Spencer yelled again as he squirted some of the conditioner into her hair. 

“Only because that’s what he chose!”

It took another five minutes of yelling and washing their hair before they finally stepped out of the shower and continued. “He chose Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat was going to put him in Slytherin. It said he’d do well there. Plus he’s an actual descendent of Voldemort.”

“A distant relative! How much are you like your great-great-great grandmother?” Spencer asked, flopping down onto the couch. He rubbed the towel across his mop of hair in a failed attempt to dry it. 

“That’s not the point! The point is the Sorting Hat was going to put Harry in Slytherin originally, so its instinct was Slytherin. The only reason Harry went to Gryffindor was because he was prejudiced because of Voldemort, as if one bad apple spoils to whole bunch.”

Spencer laughed at her overheated face and kissed her nose. “I love when you get all passionate about Harry Potter.”

“I just…I have a lot of feels about Harry Potter.” 

Spencer pulled her onto the couch, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with this giant Harry Potter nerd. “How about we watch some of the movies today?”

“That sounds good to me,” she replied. “And pizza?”

“Absolutely, and maybe we can read from one of the books later,” she mused quietly. It was going to be a lazy day in the Reid apartment. “From the best book of course.”

“Prisoner of Azkaban.”

“Order of the Phoenix.”

Say what now?


End file.
